No Choice
by sentinel10
Summary: He had to stop her, talk to her, she couldn't leave, not before he spoke with her, straightened things out and got some things clear. She'd avoided him the moment it happened, the moment everything good in their lives crashed and shattered like glass.


**I do not own Twilight and Lyrics belong to Enrique Iglesias**

**

* * *

**

This story is part of the little series I have started, known as 'The No Series'. All Lemon One-shots with the word 'No' in the title.

This is the thirteenth instalment; they have no relevance to each other, so it will not be like sequels or anything. Just good ol lemony moments.

Note: I hate imprinting! Fuck it! We don't need it! Stupid stupid SM!

* * *

**~NO CHOICE~**

_I saw you talking on the phone  
I know that you are not alone  
But you steal my heart away  
Yeah you steal my heart away_

_

* * *

_

Trying to ignore her when she entered the room was like trying to stop the planets from rotating. There she was, in all her glory, just as _beautiful_ as the day he'd meet her.

Sam and Paul had been messing around in the forest as all curious 10 year old boys do. They raced through the tree and shrubs playing tag, which of course ended in an innocent scuffle, both cracking up from laugher when they lay side by side, breathing heavily, and calling a truce.

They didn't know much about girls or anything for a matter of fact, except motorbikes and those Nintendo games, mostly Mario Brothers, but they _did_ both know how they'd felt when she walked by them that day at school in her burnt orange sun dress, her hair tangled into a thick plait that ran down the centre of her back, her big brown eyes shining.

She was pretty, the _prettiest_ girl he'd had ever seen in his whole entire existence. She wasn't that fake pretty either. She didn't need all those products girls would splat on their faces to look like someone their not; she was the natural kind of beauty that made your eyes blink rapidly, like they were trying to play a nasty trick on you, that if you closed your eyes too long she would disappear back into the fantasy land she lived in.

Leah Clearwater was the prettiest girl he'd _ever_ seen.

Not much changed as they grew up, except for the fact that Leah's beauty started to grow _into_ her body. Her limbs were longer by high school and her breasts seemed to pop up out of nowhere making her body take on a lean yet curvier look. _All_ the guys at Tribal School had noticed that little Lee-Lee Clearwater was not a girl anymore, she was a woman, with squeezable breasts, long legs, killer eyes and 'fuck me' long hair.

Once Sam started dating Leah it signalled the beginning of the end, unknown to all of them. After 3 years of them living into their happily ever after Sam phased, imprinted on Emily, Harry died and Leah and Seth became protectors of the tribe.

Still, even after phasing she was unique, one of a kind, a rare diamond in a pile of coals.

Paul at the time had his own shit to deal with, like his mother who was a gambling addict, spending half of the household money on the slots and his dad, the tribe's failed carver turned alcoholic, decided he'd spend the other half on booze and a good time with most of the women from the Makah Reservation.

Money was often tight and Paul made ends meet by helping out down at one of the farms slaughtering the animals for the meat factories. In between the pack life and work, he barely had time to notice that the girl of his dreams slipped further and further into darkness.

While he was often vulgar and morbid himself he never expected those things or words to come out of her sweet mouth, the words poisoned her and made her seem like a jealous ex-girlfriend out to torture Sam, but Paul knew better.

Only those who are tortured become torturers, just like him. He was often too slow to bite his tongue to stop the nasty snarks that left his mouth, often retaliating to her words, often hitting her where it hurt most.

'_Get over it Leah, Sam doesn't love you, he'd rather fuck your scarred up cousin'_

'_Embry may not have a father but at least he didn't kill his'_

Paul was often reprimanded by Sam and forced to shut his mouth, ordered to keep his opinions quiet. The fact of the matter was, Paul couldn't stand this person Leah had become. She reminded him of his own mother, vindictive, hateful and always out to hurt, while he himself was his father, telling her that no one loved her, that she was a waste of space and a mistake.

Leah would often disappear for days after their arguments, followed by Sam sending search parties for her, the pack patrolling day and night looking for her. They'd found her once, out of her mind and high, just about ready to take some filthy loser's dick in her mouth. Another time they had found her in Seattle bleeding and alone in an alleyway after a mugger had stolen her bag and beat her close to a pulp. Sam had asked why she hadn't tried to phase and the only answer he'd received from her was a cold hard stare. Paul knew she was doing these things to make the pain physical and not emotional. Another time they found her, Paul became so enraged, feeling that she was throwing her life away just to get back at Sam, the packs, her own family, which caused them to argue again and him to say horrible hurtful things.

_"You're just a spiteful bitch"_

_"No wonder everyone hates you"_

Paul wanted to hug her, hold her close, hum in her hair and make everything better, make it all okay, make her life seem a little brighter but he knew that with him being un-imprinted he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't rip out what was left of her bleeding heart and feed it to the black crows down by the river that hovered from the leftover meat from the slaughter house.

Everything began to change one day when Paul found her crying down at the beach, a bottle of whiskey nestled between her knees and her hair whipping wildly around her face. They'd sat in silence enjoying the view of the sun dropping down into the watery abyss of the ocean. Her sobs had died down after a while and there were only two sounds beating in his ears.

The crash of the waves on the shore and her heart beat.

It was strong, proud and beat like a large drum would. Her breaths where hard and fast when he reached to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, as she glanced at him out the side of her eye, wondering what he was doing.

It had begun with innocent touches, a brush of their arms, the tips of their fingers finding each other's, and ended with shallow breathing, hot pants of breath, sighs and moans. It hadn't turned out as they'd expected but never the less, _neither_ regretted it.

That was until he imprinted on Rachel Black.

Leah had spent 8 months secretly screwing Paul Meraz, and even to her disgust watched as more than _just_ lustful, angry, animal sex happened. Feelings began to happen, words began to slip, and tears began to fall- _again_.

Paul hadn't been one for romantic dinners and serenades so it surprised her when it happened. His lean bulky frame often watching from the doorway as she dressed or cooked or even hummed to herself, his dark eyes watching her as her body moved around in front of him.

_'You're so fucking sexy when you do that'_

_'Your eyes make me want to fuck you all day long'_

Leah could probably say out of everything it was Paul's truths that drew her to him. He didn't hide that he came from a fucked up family and he didn't spare her the niceties a boyfriend would. He was hard, stern and raw with her, treating her more like an equal than a fucking baby like Sam would. The rest of the guys with their imprint life made her bones ache with nausea, its constant bubble of love wrapped tightly around both, the imprintee and imprinters eyes, blinding them from the truth.

Relationships were supposed to be hard, you were supposed to fight tooth and nail with them and for them. You were supposed to treat them with respect, cherish and understand their choices, love them for their flaws and not their strengths. It _wasn't_ supposed to make you a brain dead zombie, unable to feel anything but love and rainbows and _fucking_ sunshine. You were _not_ supposed to get down on your knees and serve them like they were above you or like you would die without them for even a second. Imprinting was like a prison sentence not a gift.

The day Paul had whispered those three little words in her ear, the words they had both held back from for so long, was the same day it all came crashing down – _again_.

* * *

_You're acting like you're on your own  
But I saw you standing with a girl  
Stop tryn' to steal my heart away,  
Stop tryn' to steal my heart away_

_

* * *

_

It would have been a couple of weeks until they finally saw each other again sitting in Sam Uley's living room discussing the patrolling schedule so Paul could get to know his imprint better and get more hours at work now that he'd moved into his own place down by the beach. It was a nice shack, though it wasn't much, it belonged to him.

Snapping Paul out of his thoughts Sam cleared his throat. "As you all know I called you here to change around the shifts. Leah since you're not in school anymore you'll be taking the midnight to 5am shifts, while the younger boys have the earlier nights, I'll take the days they are at school. I will try and have myself, Paul or Jared run with you but sometimes you'll be on your own. You think you can handle that?"

"Of course I can _Samuel_. Are we done here, because I really need to get back to my house" Leah growled glaring at Sam, keeping tight lipped about not wanting to run with Paul. In truth she would have rather seen Sam and Emily have sex through his eyes over and over again, than watch Paul's happiness stream through the mind link about his new found love with Rachel Black.

"Why Clearwater, you got a _boyfriend_?" Quil sing songed, noticing Leah's agitation, earning a growl from both Sam and Paul. Quil had smelt the sex and the alcohol pouring off her all week and he genuinely wondered if she had someone hauled up at the house.

Leah's eyes softened with sadness for a moment before glazing over with the black hatred Paul hadn't seen for a long time. "Fuck you Ateara. I can fuck _anyone_ I want while you're stuck pining after a baby" She hissed her eyes ready to set the wolf boy on fire.

"Leah" Jacob warned in his alpha tone, not wanting to watch another fight break out between his pack members.

"_Whatever_" She said rolling her eyes and huffing. "Are we done here? I have Jim, Jack, Johnny and Sammy waiting for me at home I really can't be bothered with this shit!"

"Aren't they alcoholic drinks?" Seth whispered to Embry who nodded back his response.

"Yeah Lee. Were good here. I'll come and get you when I finish patrol" Jacob sighed running a hand over his face.

"Don't bother. I don't want leech ass stuffing up the smell of my house. I'll be there. I _always_ am." She spat walking swiftly out the door and slamming it behind her.

After a moment of silence Paul saw Sam drag Jacob over to the corner to speak with him in private even though everyone in the room had supernatural hearing. Sam was such a moron if he thought that everyone in the room wasn't listening intently to what the two Alpha's were speaking about.

"I thought she was getting better Jake?" Sam asked eyeing the other wolves to make sure they weren't listening.

"Yeah so did I. I don't know Sam, I'm worried about her. She won't spend time with us, she barely eats and all she does it party and bring home random guys from Forks. I don't know how many times I have caught her with some fucking loser in her bed. I don't know what to do with her Sam. She's just… she's drifting further and further, something set her off two weeks ago. Not even Seth has been able to get through to her, he's scared she'll die or something, scared she won't come home, scared one of these creeps will hurt her." Jacob's eyes locked with Paul's across the room causing Paul to look away suddenly.

Jacob proceeded to drop his voice even lower "Seth said sometimes she cries herself to sleep, like... like when you and Emily, you know." Jacob cleared his throat and dropped his voice to a mere whisper again. "Sue says Leah needs time to think and that she is going to leave. She'll be gone a little while and I am _letting_ her go."

"What?" Sam hissed as Paul felt his stomach drop. His eyes where instantly quivering with rage and hurt as his hands tightly clamped around the edge of the wooden table, the corners creaking under his strength.

"Paul?" Jared asked startling the wolf who was shaking like a leaf, ready to phase on the spot. "You okay man?"

Rachel frowned standing in the doorway looking at Emily with worried eyes. They had in their hands the lunch they had prepared for the gathering, just what Paul had asked for. Even after having the imprint explained to her she still couldn't understand. Emily had said now that Paul imprinted on her that they would be best friends, bake muffins together and talk about having wolf babies. Sam had told her that it was an honour to be chosen and that the strength of the tribe depended on the partnership she had with Paul, the Alpha blood that ran through the Black families veins would ensure it.

Rachel never thought she could have found Paul 'the barbarian' a proper suitor but she took it in stride and was almost pleased that she didn't need the whole college experience to find herself a devoted man. She had seen the way the imprint worked out for Sam and Emily, even though it was at the expense of Leah, with Sam basically becoming everything Emily needed. Rachel was independent but she still found the prospect of having someone ready to lay their life down for her, their personality, their soul, it was an offer to hard to just pass up.

"I – I – I have to go." Paul said dashing for the front door. He had to stop her, talk to her, she couldn't leave, not before he spoke with her, straightened things out and got some things clear. She'd avoided him the moment it happened, the moment everything good in their lives crashed and shattered like tiny little pieces of glass.

**~FLASH BACK~**

"You are such an ass Meraz" Leah laughed as she ran, jumping over fallen tree trunks and the gold and brown foliage that was littering the ground. The forest was always pleasant in autumn and it was Leah's favourite time of the year, often remembering how her and Harry would collect small shrubs, whose leaves where used for remedies and rubbing medicine and picking the last remains of them before winter wilted and killed them all.

"Oh you _wait_ until I catch you and then we'll see who the ass is" Paul growled jumping the same fallen tree Leah had only moments after. Paul watched as her lean body moved quickly through the littered sprays and slow wilting beauty of the forest. The yellow leaves fell almost in slow motion compared to the rate she was moving.

What he really wanted to do was just stand still and watch her. Watch as her muscles flexed under her skin, watched her smile shine brightly, watch her dark hair whip around her face, all while she ran.

"You're never going to catch me asshole" She laughed, her magical voice rising high into the tops of the trees. Gone was all the malice and bitterness, replaced with the harmony of happiness.

"Leah get back here" Paul hissed, as the small braches slid against his skin, tearing cuts into his tanned skin, leaving only a trickle of blood once the wolf gene kicked in and began to heal him.

"Nuh uh Pauly, you have to _catch_ me if you _want_ me" Leah giggled, pausing her momentum to dart behind a thick tree and watch as Paul stalked through the forest with a pissed off look on his face, his eyes about to turn into permanent slits.

She held the tree tightly as she peered out behind it for a second time to see how much distance Paul had closed so she could begin the chase all over again. Looking around the giant redwood tree her breathe caught.

"What the-" She breathed, pulling herself back hind the tree and turning to look around her.

She let out a muffled shriek as Paul swooped down and smashed his lips to hers while his hands dug into her waist and tugged her hips closer to his, pressing their heat together, creating enough pure energy to power an entire city for a night.

Pauls tongue invaded her mouth, darting and tasting every inch on her while his hands moved down with his shoulders to grasp her ass and lift her higher, pinning her against the tree by digging his knee into the bark and having her sit against it.

Lean groaned as she felt his hands move to her neck, probably looking to the outside world like he was strangling her, as he thumbs drew hot circles under her jaw line. Even though Paul was a brute and often didn't know his own strength the way he handled her body was out of this world.

His large hands were able to move softly, stroke the length of her form, without feeling demanding or unwanted. His lips, plump like pillows were unbelievably soft for a guy who had a fucking ripped chest and stomach. Leah often thought about how amazing it would taste and lick any type of edible substance off of Paul's abs and his magnificent chest. She'd imagined how his voice would grow husky, who he'd demand to be kissed, how he'd-

Pulling away Paul nipped her bottom lip a couple of times, while she sucked on his top. He loved seeing her horny as fuck and loved the impeccable smell of arousal she would give off when he kissed her like she was the only woman in the world. He kissed her once more earning a small whimper as he pulled away.

"You may be fast Clearwater, but I am one _sly_ wolf" He chuckled, watching her bite her bottom lip in as his hand moved up under her shirt to cup her full warm breast in his hand.

"Touché" She moaned, as she arched her back wanting him to rub his thumb over her nipple again as his fingertips danced on its sides, tugging, cupping and pulling slightly.

Paul watched as she leaned up for a kiss and he jerked his neck back, pulling his lips away from hers. His smirk grew as he watched her glare at him, then relished in the fact, when her full sexy lips turned into an irresistible pout. "Say '_please'_ baby" He hummed tugging softly on her nipple, feeling its hardened form between his fingertips.

"No" She pouted trying to holding back the moan as he shifted his knee she was sitting on pinning her to the tree. As he pinched her nipple harder and ran his other hand up the flatness of her stomach to her other breast, she began to rotate her hips on his thigh she was sitting on.

"Uh uh. No getting _off_ until you say please Leah" Paul mocked as he pinched her nipples again earning a gasp from the she-wolf. "Plus I really want to kiss you" He whispered leaning his face down to hers and licking his lips. "But I _need_ you to say please" He breathed even lower, running his chin down her lips, making them part, until their lips were only a centimetre away.

"Kiss me Paul" She growled in more lust than annoyance, running her hands up his bare chest and digging her fingers in his blacker-than-night cropped hair attempting to pull his lips to hers. "_Paul_" She growled in warning as he stopped her from closing the distance.

"All you have to do is say please Leah. Say please and I'll kiss you until your lips burn and your chest is about to cave in on itself. Say please and I'll give you _everything_ you want." He smiled watching her face twist in frustration.

"Oh for fuck sake. _Please_ Paul, you asshole" She hissed tugging at his hair again, her small hands pulling the ends, igniting every fibre in his body.

"Only because you asked" He smirked sexily as he captured her pouty lips in a blissful kiss. Her tasted was like a rare wildflower, full of warm under tones, as their lips danced atop one another's. With her hands moving down to his back and palming the skin pulling him closer, he could feel the urgency of her actions.

Leah had always been a passionate fiery woman and that is exactly why she wanted Paul. Paul was misunderstood like her, his family was fucked up, he had most of his choices taken away from him, though not from imprinting but from the path his parents had chosen. Leah knew that Paul would never be looked on favourably by the tribe with his parent's status. She knew that Old Quil and even Billy had their doubts about him when he phased, his temper far out weighing the potential people saw in him.

Leah wasn't stupid, she saw the way Sam silently cursed himself for gaining a wolf like Paul, head strong, non-obedient, out spoken and raring for a fight at any chance he got. She'd loved the fact that Sam couldn't control Paul, _hell_, she could barely contain him herself when he gotten so angry at Jacob for ordering the packs to protect the devil spawn. He'd not cared when he'd left Leah panting and reaching for her clothes, after fucking her hard against the side of Billy Black's house to let his frustrations at Jacob out. Not that she minded, because fucking Paul was like a mind trip. Everything else went blank around her as he drove into her, his frustration and tension slowly leaking out, while all she could see were bright colours, flashes of light and smell the unmistakable want of his sheen sweat over his hard body.

"Paul-" Leah moaned as Paul removed her white tank top and lay her down softly on the golden foliage, her hair spreading out around her head like a soft pillow, her tits perky and pointing straight up at him.

Standing up Paul popped the button of his cut-off cargos and pulled the zip slowly, watching as her warm brown eyes turned black. He could see her lick her lips as he dropped them to his feet and kicked them away.

"You're _so_ hard already" She smiled, shuffling to her knees and began stroking the hot flesh of his muscled thighs, watching the pre-cum of his cock leaking out.

"I'm always hard around you Leah" He smirked running his hands through her long hair and pulling her face to his cock.

Leah placed her small hand around his shaft and looked up at him smiling and lifted his cock, placing her tongue at the base and dragging it up slowly toward the tip, sucking up the wetness that had leaked out. She felt her juices pooling when she heard a low guttural growl from deep in his stomach as she flicked her tongue along the swollen head. Placing small kisses on his tip, she opened her mouth wider allowing herself to take more of him.

She bobbed her mouth up and down his heated prick, running a hand down his abs and v line, down to his thigh and back up again to his balls. Cupping his heavy sack in her palm she squeezed lightly hearing him groan and swear under his breath obviously enjoying it.

Paul watched as Leah's full lips slipped up and down his dick, coating her wildflower taste all over him. Her hands were making his skin crawl with lust when they touched his body and cupped his balls, squeezing gently. He could feel her tongue drag along his shaft, flicking the vein of his member, as it heated and throbbed in her silky mouth.

"Lee, you gotta stop" He moaned after a few minutes, tightening her hair in his hands and thrusting it to her mouth softly. He wanted to stop but he just couldn't help wanting to fuck all of those naughty words out of her mouth. All of the spitefulness, all of the hate and all of the anger replacing it with her gentle humming and softs sighs as his cock filled the void.

"Babe, you _gotta_ stop, I'm going to blow in your mouth" He hissed as she cupped his sack tighter in her palm, making his hips shoot forward towards the warm cavern of her mouth. She wasn't listening and from where he was, she was too wrapped up in sucking him dry, tasting him in her throat and feasting on his dick.

"Leah, I wanna cum _in_ you" He whispered pulling her head away, even though all his senses were telling him to fuck to she-wolfs mouth and spray his seed over her face, claiming her as his.

Pushing her back into the foliage with a pout of her face, he leant down and grasped her underwear and shorts in his hands.

"Lift your hips" He commanded, pulling the material from her body and throwing it over his shoulder. His nostrils widened as he was hit with the concentrated smell of her arousal pulsating through the air.

"You already so wet for me Lee" He whispered kneeling between her legs, running his index and middle finger along her hot wet slit toying with the lips of her pussy.

"I'm always hot for you Paul" she moaned, closing her eyes and digging her hands into the ground around her, crushing the dry gold foliage in her fists.

Hovering over her Paul kissed her lips lightly, licking over them as he moved down, placing heated kisses on her chest bone, biting the sun tanned skin down with his teeth softly, making his way to her perfect tits. Licking from the underside up, he closed his mouth around an erect nipple and flicked his tongue over and over it, while pressing his thumb down on her clit and slipping two fingers inside of her eager pussy.

Leah bit her bottom lip drawing blood as she held back a shriek, Paul's fingers thrusting deeply into her and searching out her magic spot. His fingers where thick and calloused inside her as she bucked into his hand, out of instinct causing him to curl his fingers inside her, making her walls quiver.

With another hard thrust of his fingers, Paul felt her legs flex around him and she let out a muffled cry. Pumping a couple more times, he felt the hot gush off her juices coating his fingers and trickling down to his wrist, scenting him in her sex. Removing his fingers from her pussy and his lips from her breast he hovered over her, placing his forearms by the sides of her head, letting his cock bump against her thigh.

"_Amazing_" She panted, taking in hard breaths and looking up at Paul's black eyes bearing into her own.

"Yes you are" He hummed, kissing her delicate lips and brushing his nose along her cheek taking in the scent of her sweat and the sex filled air around them.

After a few minuted of listening to her heart beat slow Paul reached between them, grabbing his still painfully hard cock and stroked it a few times. He could feel the pre-cum build again as he slid his thumb over his tip, readying himself for her.

"You ready" He smiled, running his tip up and down her soppy pussy, brushing between her lips and placing just the head at her cunt opening.

"No" She smiled shaking her head and teasing him, arching her back and rotating her hips.

"Too fucking bad" He growled pushing into her and feeling her pussy flex around his cock like a hot wet glove. Her walls were so slick and inviting he tried his best to control his breathing and hips, so he wouldn't bust his nut straight away.

"Oh Paul-" She panted, running her fingers along his back, digging into his flesh and drawing specks of blood, as he slowly slid out and rammed his whole length back into her, burying himself balls deep in her.

"Fuck Lee" He hissed feeling her walls clamp down harder, grasping his dick with her pussy muscles. He could hear her heartbeat go into over drive as he pulled his hips back again, letting the swollen tip almost slip out before thrusting back into her.

Leah squealed as Paul repeatedly pulled out and slammed back into her with sharp motions. Her whole body was jumping every time he entered her and she could feel the weight of her breasts bounce with each painstakingly pleasurable stroke.

Paul felt her body move up an inch every time he pushed himself into her like she was slipping away, so with his large hands he pulled her hips down sharply making the tip of his cock smash into her pelvis. He held her hips hard, his thumbs digging into her perfect skin as he pulled her off and on his cock.

Her face was twisted with pleasure and she fought to keep her eyes open to watch his own pleasure dance across his face. She watched as he bit down on his bottom lip and held tighter, only causing her slight pain from his strength, though totally over bared by the immense pleasure she was feeling. She arched her back feeling the coil in her stomach about to snap as his grunts of pleasure became louder and more like ebbs of leaking growls.

Wrapping her legs around his waist and placing an open palm on the ground next to her face he thrust again without warrant, feeling the release of her juices flood them both, her wetness coating their thighs in the unmistakable scent of sex. He knew he was about to come undone inside her by the swell of his cock and the tightness growing ever presently in his balls.

After three more sharp strokes Paul felt his dick throb and start to spring out his hot wolf seed. Wanting her to take all of him he pulled her hips down, burying himself as far as he would go and groaned at the way her pussy grew almost excited with this throbbing cock, milking him for every single drop.

Leah could feel his heat pulsating inside her body, filling her with a sense of belonging in the arms of Paul Meraz, like it was so natural there was nothing wrong with fooling around with a un-imprinted wolf.

Paul slumped down on top of her, burying his nose in her longs locks trying to catch his breath after the wild fuck-fest. With their chest pressed together Paul wondered if Leah could hear their hearts. He scrunched his eyebrows and frowned.

Their hearts were beating at the same pace.

Exactly the same pace.

Like they were one heart, in two bodies.

"Paul?" Leah whispered rubbing up and down his back to rid the tremors that still plagued his body. "Are you-"

"I love you" Paul blurted out of nowhere making Leah freeze. He could feel her tension increase as he pulled back to look at her face wondering how she'd take his confession.

"Paul-" She sighed shaking her head. "You have to know that this won't work. One day you'll find some stupid bitch to imprint on and then well- and then you'll be _her_ Paul." Leah smiled sadly touching his face and stroking his cheek. "But if it counts for anything – I do – love you – too"

Paul feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders kissed her lips hard. "I'll always be your Paul" He smiled, his emotions completely wrecked from the day's events. "Come on, we have to go. Billy Black is having a party and we _have_ to be there" He laughed kissing her cheek while she rolled her eyes and slapped his tight ass playfully.

"Let's go then Romeo, I need a shower, I'm filthy" She chuckled, letting Paul help her up from the ground.

"Hmmm" Paul hummed pulling her close, brushing her long hair to the side and kissing her shoulder. "We wouldn't want you to show up to the party all dirty now would we. I can help out because there won't be enough water to go around for the both of us. _Plus_ – I hate cold showers" He whispered into her ear, running his tongue along its shell before taking her lobe in his mouth.

"Down boy" Leah giggled as he sucked on her lobe and used his fingers to dance under the cheeks of her ass. "Plus –" She smiled mischievously as she spoke. "There won't be enough hot water by the time _you_ get there."

Paul was stunned when she used her hands to push off from his chest to escape. He stood frozen from a moment, watching her bronze skin dart away from him and back to her mother's house. She was naked as the day she was born, her long legs flexing as she jumped barricades of leaves and dead branches. Paul growled hearing the high pitch of her laughs as she ran.

"Leah!" He shouted, bailing his fists and taking off into a full sprint after her.

He wasn't angry with her. This was their game. She ran, he caught her. It was almost as if their wolves took over and he had to prove to her, over and over, that he was for real and that he wanted her to be his mate, his lover, his girlfriend and maybe even eventually his wife.

Paul stood taking to Sam and Jared about the new borders the Makah Reservation had built after their claim went through, rightfully handing them back a sacred part of land the government had been holding from them.

Billy rolled over with a 6-pack of beer in his lap and offered each of the boys one.

"Paul, how are you son, I haven't seen you in a while" Billy asked, his warm smile making Paul suspicious of the old man's comment.

"Yeah – not to bad old man. What about you? Still rolling?" Paul asked earning a sharp elbow to the ribs by Sam. Billy looked up at Paul with a small wondering frown before his eyes lit up and his chest boomed with laughter. Billy laughed so hard he had to wipe a tear away after he finally stopped.

"_Rolling_… I get it. Nice one Meraz." He smiled and pushed his chair on to the next group.

"That was really inappropriate Paul" Sam scolded as soon as Billy was out of human ear shot.

Paul shrugged his shoulders at his Alpha "The crazy coot didn't seem to mind." He shot back taking a long sip of the beer.

"Still" Sam huffed, opening his own beer. "Billy is the chief of this tribe and he deserves our respect" Paul rolled his eyes at Sam's kiss ass behaviour before walking off to grab a bite to eat from the table. He wasn't sure why the old man wanted to have a party anyway. Why the hell would _anyone_ want to feed a whole pack of wolves' food and beer all night? All well, it was free and he wasn't exactly counting his own wads of cash.

Looking down at the girly types of foods on some kind of silver platter he shrugged and decided to stuff a handful of the weird stuff in his mouth. He chewed intently before spitting out the half mangled slop into a nearby napkin and throwing it in the bin. Raising the beer to his lips he took at long hard swig of the beer to wash his mouth out, and try and get rid of the horrible taste of gherkins, which must have been hiding under the shrimp on the dried cracker.

He caught a small whiff of wildflower as he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"I guess Emily was wrong when she'd said my starters would be a hit" She said, her sweet voice echoing in his ears. Turning he looked up at her warm brown eyes, noticing the sparkle inside them and felt his whole body go weak. Her eyes were hazel unlike Leah's chocolate ones, coupled with her long silky straight hair, small nose and red lips.

He couldn't hear anything else in the noisy room except for her small intake of breath as she looked over him, making his skin crawl. Her eyes met his again and bore into his again feeling like she was crushing his soul with her one glance. Slowly he began to feel all the images of everything that mattered in his life slowly blurring and disappearing, her face becoming the one and _only_ image in his mind.

Paul closed his eyes tightly as he heard the loud crash of something, while also feeling the tight tug in his chest to get closer to the woman, to hold her, make her life better than it had been without him. With his eyes closed, snapping him slightly out of the daze the woman had him under; he heard a voice that made him crumble. Her pitch was off and he wasn't sure if she was screaming or whispering.

Snapping his head to the door way, his throat became dry and his heart paced. He'd left her only 20 minutes ago by sneaking out of her room, to let her come to the party with Sue to stop any suspicions about the two of them and what they'd been doing for what felt like forever.

Her hair was still wet from the shower they'd taken together and draped on her shoulders, making the top of her white sun dress damp. Her mouth was parted slightly, her eyes wide and her hands trembling into fists and Sue's home cooked lasagne smashed in its glass container at her feet. Her eyes flicked back and forth from Paul and Rachel as she shook her head and muttered something so softly no one even heard it. Before Paul could say anything, she turned and ran away from the house, with Sue calling out to her as she crouched to pick up the ruined food and apologising profusely to Billy. Paul tried to get his feet to move, to chase her, catch her, hold her again, ease the pain she was feeling but he couldn't. The imprint wouldn't allow it. Its strength was crushing his organs to submit, for his bones to crack and fuss over this new woman who he had only just met.

"What's wrong with Leah?" Jared asked Sam as he watched Seth help Sue clean up the mess and as Jacob groaned while shooting a dark glare at Paul before taking off and running after his beta.

"Maybe she's pissed cause Paul imprinted and she'll never have someone like that" Quil shrugged handing Claire another pink cupcake.

"Yeah that must be it" Embry snapped, giving Paul a nasty look and rising to help Sue and Seth.

"Give her time" Sam huffed as he slurped another gulp of his beer. "She'll come around. She hates Paul anyway" He shrugged as Emily wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's not like she's _in love_ with him or anything" He said leaning down to kiss Emily's forehead.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

"Will you be back?" Rachel called out behind him as he made a mad dash to the woods, fighting against everything that held him there.

Paul didn't even have time to answer his imprint as he phased mid-step, bursting out of his clothes and pushing his paws as fast as they'd go, all the way to the Clearwater house.

* * *

_I don't know where were going_

_

* * *

_

Leah didn't even hear him when he strode into the house snatching the bottle of whiskey from her.

"Hey!" She shouted struggling with him to get the bottle back as he held it over her head away from her and out of her reach. Pressing his palm against her chest, he pushed her back down into the dinning chair and poured the liquor down the kitchen sink.

"You son of a bitch, you can't just do that" She screamed trying to push him out of the way and save the remainder of the bottle.

"Sit the fuck down Leah" He growled opting to throw the bottle into the sink, smashing its contents leaving the small pieces of shattered glass in its wake.

"Screw you Paul, get the fuck out of my house. You _don't_ get to be here. Get out!" She shrieked pushing against his chest, shoving him towards the door.

"I said-" Paul growled grasping her by her upper arms and placing her down on the seat. "-sit. the. fuck. down"

Leah could feel his grip tighten on her as she struggled against his command. He lost the right to ever have a say in her life the moment he went and imprinted on the Alpha's sister. Fucking bitch. She stilled sitting with her arms crossed against her chest looking away from Rachel Black's Paul. Gulping to ease the tightening of her chest and the tears in her eyes, she looked back at him as he leaned against the kitchen sink; his head hung low, breathing deeply before he spoke.

He couldn't show her weakness but she had to know how he was feeling. She'd avoided him any chance she'd had in the last few weeks, not allowing him to say what he really needed to say.

"I'm sorry Leah" Paul breathed looking out of the large kitchen window, through the back yard and into the forest. Winter would soon be upon them now that autumn was ending, the last of the trees holding only few golden leaves.

Leah scoffed at his statement and turned away from the tensed muscles in his back, the same muscles she'd missed holding in her hands, pressing against his hard plains. "Thanks. Now get out!" She growled looking at a small speck of old dried paint on the floor.

"Leah-" Paul growled right back, turning to look at her . Her hair hung in front of her face as she sat looking away from him, showing him only her profile. "You can't keep doing this. This _shit_ you're doing"

Leah's head snapped back towards Paul and she glared intently. "You're _not_ my father. Go fuck yourself, or better yet go and fuck your _imprint_." She spat at him, standing and kicking the chair back with her heel. "Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere I have to be"

Leah felt her weight shift as he pulled her by the elbow and pinned her against the wall. "Where?" He hissed down at her, her chocolate eyes quivering with rage matching his own dark brown orbs.

"Like you care! Now fuck off. I have shit to do, places to go, asshole's to see" She yelled pushing against his chest, sending him back only slightly but still managing to make him trip over the discarded chair she'd left in her wake.

Paul's ass hit the ground hard causing him to let out a grunt. "Fucking all those men won't make me come back to you Leah." He called out after her. "They're _never_ going to be _me_!" He spat as he got to his feet and dusted his hands on the cut-offs he'd stole from the line out the back.

Leah stalked back to the kitchen, her form shaking and her anger about to spill over and explode into a furry ball of grey mass. "You think I don't know that!" She screamed at him, making him flinch away before he puffed out his chest. "You think I don't know I won't ever find someone like you!" Her lip was quivering making Paul just want to kiss away all her sadness.

"You think I – I… Well I _do_ know Paul." She whispered punching her fist through the wall near her head. "I took a chance and got fucked up the ass _again_. I wanted this, so bad" She choked back a sob and shook her head. "So, get the fuck out of my house. I can't have you here. I can't-"

"Leah-" Paul said softly, the softest she'd ever heard him utter as he strode towards her. "I'm sorry"

"Get out" She whispered retreating up the stairs to lock herself in her dark room.

* * *

_I don't know who we are_

_

* * *

_

"Paul don't" Leah sighed as his large hand cupped her face, his thumb brushing against the heat of her warm cheeks. Winter was ending and soon spring would be upon them, a sign of new life, new choices, new experiences.

The beginning of _all_ things in nature.

"I'm so sorry" He uttered again brushing a piece of stray hair from her face.

"I know Paul. I heard you the first hundred times." Leah attempted to smile but she couldn't find the strength or the heart. "I guess everything is just as it should have been. I mean – I can understand why it would be Rachel, she's a direct descendant of Ephraim for fuck sake" She whispered relishing in the warmth she gained from him.

"We should have left together, we could have been so great, we could have-"

Leah quickly placed a finger over Paul's lips, stopping him from talking. They were still soft and supple as she remembered, but she pulled her hand away quickly before Paul could feel her fingertips trembling.

"Don't say things you don't mean Paul. Don't talk about things you can't change. I did that my whole life and look where it got me. Alone and pathetic."

"You're not alone Leah, the pack, all the guys, they all genuinely like you. They love you like a sister." He whispered drawing closer to her face, becoming enraptured by her sweet scent.

"I need more than _they_ can give me Paul – I need to be free of all of this bullshit, of this drama. I need silence in my life again. I need to feel like I can breathe again." She smiled this time and watched as Paul's lips tugged into a small half smile.

"Okay, okay" He nodded, pulling her forward and hugging her tightly, kissing her forehead before burying his nose in her hair. The scent was still as strong as ever, pulling him in and wanting to roll himself in her, but he knew that he would only be hurting both of them. He couldn't give her all of him.

Leah slowly pulled out of his embrace and slung the slipping bag back on to her shoulder. "I gotta go, I have to say bye to the guys and then console Seth who's been sulking for days"

"Yeah." Paul frowned looking at the distance between them, only to then look back into her chocolate orbs. "Good luck" He smiled softly. "I'll keep an eye out for Seth while you're gone, make sure he doesn't turn into a pansy hanging around Quil and the rest of those sissy's" He joked attempting to make Leah smile wider at him, like she used to.

Leah nodded her head "I wish you all the happiness in the world Paul. Don't fuck it up, okay? Imprint or not, you can still be an asshole" She chuckled sadly trying to find the will to walk away from him.

"Yeah yeah. Get out of here or your going to miss your plane" He said pushing her gently toward the path back to her mother's house.

Laughing she turned, kicking a couple of small stones in front of her. "Oh and Leah…" Paul shouted out, his voice almost echoing in the forest around them.

Peering over her shoulder she raised an eyebrow at him whilst breaking into a small jog. "Give em hell." He said throwing out a wink with his words.

She shouted back, as she ran towards not only her mother's house, her impending three years at college and her new life but towards hopefully the love she'd waited all her life to find.

"Don't I always?"

_

* * *

_

_I can feel your heartbeat_

_

* * *

_

AN: Let me know what you think! It was my first Leah x Paul fic. YAY for Lemons! I had a bit of a hard week that almost killed me mentally so when I woke this morning, I thought fuck it! I am finishing this bitch! And ta-da! Presto! I'm not to happy about Paul staying with Rachel because I just don't want Paul to imprint all together!

Can I just say never, I repeat _never_, stare at a photo of Paul and his godliness, with his warm eyes and killer bod! He is now haunting me in my dreams and I swear that I can hear him laughing at me when I say something or do something stupid! *darts eyes around the room*

Readers: *whisper* She's losing it people! Get the white jacket!

Loves to you all! I hope it wasn't confusing at all with the flashbacks and stuff!

Mwah!

~*Ses*~


End file.
